<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happened in Subotica stays in Subotica by kermadecislands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821530">What happened in Subotica stays in Subotica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermadecislands/pseuds/kermadecislands'>kermadecislands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nation Being Things (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermadecislands/pseuds/kermadecislands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the history of how no matter how much you hate a person, hatred can become love quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happened in Subotica stays in Subotica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhh, much of what you are about to see hasn't been approved by the Vatican and/or the Lully Cult</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hungary's car was going as fast as it could, through a peaceful Hungarian highway in a calm Hungarian meadow.</p>
<p><em>Viszlát Nyár</em> was playing on the radio, full volume. Then Hungary checked his phone while driving, something extremely risky for a person with egregious driving abilities.</p>
<p>He checked the Hungarian newspaper. <em>The Hungarians of some towns of Northern Serbia are paying more taxes than other Serbians.</em></p>
<p>Hungary growled. He could only think about Serbia's stupid face receiving Hungarian's hard-earned money.<br/>
In the middle of this anger, he decided to take the next road to the Serbian border, he was going to find that asshole.</p>
<p>There he was, in the Serbian border. He accelerated and passed through the toll without stopping, causing some trouble.<br/>
But he didn't care, he carried on speeding to get to Serbia and flee the Serbian police.</p>
<p>He entered the city of Subotica. <em>This bastard has to be somewhere around here</em>, he said.<br/>
The Hungarian car caused panic among the pedestrians, because it was swinging doing S shapes all over the streets.</p>
<p>He parked his car in the middle of some square. He couldn't read anything because everything was in the goddamned Cyrillic alphabet so he didn't know where he was.</p>
<p>Hungary got out of the car, and stood there heroically as everyone fled the square.<br/>
Then Serbia appeared, behind him.</p>
<p><em>Who gave you permission to enter like that?</em>, said Serbia, punching and surprising Hungary from behind.<br/>
The Hungarian man fell to the ground, as he didn't expect Serbia's attack.</p>
<p><em>You little bitch!</em>, spat Hungary.</p>
<p>They both were fighting in the ground.<br/>
Their bodies were touching. All of their bodies.</p>
<p>Then Hungary took Serbia's arms and immobilised him, and their faces got too near to each other.</p>
<p><em>S-sorry Hungary, I promise I won't do that again</em>, apologized Serbia, while trying to escape from the bigger man.</p>
<p><em>Repeat that</em>, ordered Hungary.</p>
<p><em>I said I won't do that again!</em>, repeated Serbia, like a coward.</p>
<p><em>Now who am I? I'm your boss. I'm your sir. Say it out loud</em>, ordered Hungary in a menacing tone.</p>
<p>Blushing, Serbia said <em>Sir</em>, very quietly.</p>
<p>Hungary freed Serbia's arms and started caressing him. Serbia started too to express his love towards Hungary.</p>
<p>When things got hotter, Hungary got rid of his jacket, and he was going to take his shirt out when they realized they were in the middle of a public square.</p>
<p><em>I know a place</em>, informed Serbia.<br/>
When they got to that place, which was Serbia's flat in Subotica, they undressed each other and committed several sins against several religions.</p>
<p><em>I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow</em>, laughed Serbia. <em>I'll end my relationship with Poland, I got you know</em><br/>
They were cuddling together, when someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>Serbia got dressed a little bit, in order to see who was outside. He hobbled to the door, while Hungary stayed in the bed, preparing himself for a possible second round.</p>
<p>In the entrance room, Serbia opened the door. <em>Who's the-</em> it was Romania.</p>
<p><em>What are you doing here?</em>, asked Serbia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where is Hungary? He left EU territory and Belgium ordered me to follow his EU-radar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He's uh...</em>
</p>
<p>Romania entered the bedroom, only to find Hungary's nude body on the bed.<br/>
<em><br/>
Get out!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Were you two fu-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>